Ranger's Slut
by iEbolaChani
Summary: I wasted 2 hours on this garbage


The Ranger had walked endlessly in the woods, waiting for something, anything on a slow Monday afternoon. As a forest Ranger, Flash (his parents hated him at birth so they named him Flash) never truly got to experience the hard woodland cop style he had hoped for when he trained to become a Ranger. He felt as if he was lacking excitement in his day to day routine, only occasionally being called in, the hardest being when once he had been called to a dead dog who had been caught in a bear trap. When the dog's owner's has looked away Flash used the dog as a mini fleshlight, but it was not long before the family came back. As Flash dreamt of the bloody anus of that poor beagle, he heard the cry of a girl in a deeper left of the trail. Flash broke from his daydream and allowed his rod to gain in blood flow before running towards the location of the girl. Laying in the brush, a small pink haired 7 year old had been holding her knee, her small tricycle laying close-by with a stick smashed into her front tire. In the fall, the child's dress and panties had wripped, revealing her small cute white undeveloped pussy. Flash gawked at her for a good moment, in shock of how cute and innocent she had seemed. "What happened" Flash had said quietly, hoping that no one would hear them and come to them before he could do his dirty deeds. "I fwell and got cut, can you call my mommy to pick me up? She doesn't know I'm out hewer alone" the girl announced, still grasping her knee. At this point Flash had a very noticeable erection, it barely fitting in his uniform. "You know I'm trained in first-aid, I can patch you up before we call your mommy so she doesn't get worried when you get home" Flash would say "Now I'm going to take off you little dress so I can wrap you up" announcing glancing at her tight little vagina. She nodded her head, being too innocent to notice the danger in trusting this man, he was wearing a Ranger uniform after all. Flash slowly took off her clothes, savoring every second he got to touch her little body. "Now I don't quite have the liquid to clean off this blood so I'm going to have to lick it off, if that is okay." Flash announced with a sickening innocent grin. Again the girl agreeed, though she seemed a bit nervous at this point, her body quivering in a way to warn her of the imentent. Ranger spread opem her legs, slowly beginning to lick her inner thigh, keeping his eyes on her cute virgin slit hoping to see it get wet out of enjoyment. The girl had blushed, though she did not enjoy it, her body seemed to, as her vagina had leaked a small bit of her pretty, innocent, love juice . Flash quickly without warning slammed the back of her head on the ground, moving his mouth to her wet pussy, furiously slamming his tongue inside and around it; ignoring her screams of help muffled under his large hand. Flash had already came in his pants, as he had been using his other hand to Jerk himself underneath his uniform as they had been speaking. Flash could taste the first squirt of this girls life in his mouth, taking a second to really enjoy the beautiful candy like taste. With a smoother calm motion, the Ranger would move himself up from his original position, kneeling above her body as she continued to kick and scream under his hand, Flash knew he only had a small amount left with her before he would have to decide what to do with her. She looked in fear in his disgusting perverted eyes, his grin decaying into a rotted scowl of anger. Ranger stared down the girl deciding if he had the time to finish his fucking with her perfect body, or if he should end her now and steal her pretty little clothes to masturbate with for years to come. Since he only could focus on the fucking he became angered by her flayling; in response he slammed his free hand on her flimsy neck. She tried to gain any grasp of air, but it was no use, becoming unconscious. The Ranger searched around the area, making sure no one would see as he quickly pulled down his undergarments the loads of cum around his erect penis sticking to his ginger pubes. Flash, with his furious virgin lust, slammed his 3 inch cock into her pussy, the blood immediately squirting out onto his pubes and testicles.The Ranger spent the next hour slamming his cock into her, dumping six loads into her before releasing the final nut on her cute little 7 year old nipples. With each push into her tiny slit and each squirt of blood, Flash felt a small boost of ecstasy and euphoria. Flash had never felt this way before, even when he touched his baby cousin Input when no one was watching or when he used all those beagles and crows, nothing amounted to the feeling he had felt in his first loli fucking, squeezing every last drop of cum out of his balls onto her, no longer caring for the police and DNA identification. Flash pulled up his pants, satisfied with his work, taking out his phone to take pictures of her Bukkake'd body leaving with her cum soaked dress and panties. Flash left her there and went back to the trail, occasionally sniffing the panties when he knew no one could see him and he was away from the line of sight of a camera. A few days later he heard on the news that a body of a pink haired girl had been found in a crack den and used as a fleshlight for awhile, though the M.E's said she had been killed a few days earlier. The Ranger, Ranger Flash never received punishment for his deeds, as he still uses that young girls panties as a cum rag to this day, finding more girls to use hoping to find another girl quite like the lovely pink hair'd 7 year old Ebola The Love Disease.

FIN


End file.
